Application Ser. No.--08/734,743, filed Oct. 21, 1996, now abandoned PA1 Application Ser. No.--08/504,067, filed Jul. 19, 1995, now abandoned PA1 Inventor of both--Sidney I. Belinsky PA1 Title of both--High-rise Automated Garage